Cuatro
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Habían cinco personas en la habitación, pero sólo una salió de ella. [One-Shot]


_Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a su respectivo autor y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Tiempo sin acercarme a este fandom, ay, pero ahora vuelvo con una pequeña historia dedicada a mi personaje favorito y dedicada como siempre al que me metió en este vicio, mi hermano. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

" _¿Quieren venir conmigo a un lugar realmente divertido?"_

La voz de Vincent fue modulada y dulce, y miró a los niños uno por uno, tomándose el tiempo de ponerles la debida atención. Al final les sonrió apenas curvando un poco las comisuras de los labios en un gesto que había practicado frente al espejo desde semanas atrás. Todos le respondieron de manera afirmativa, y Vincent asintió antes de guiarlos hacia una habitación al final del pasillo, apenas iluminado por la luz titilante de una lámpara en el techo. Eran cuatro chiquillos que lo observaron con fascinación y que parecían dispuestos a hacerle caso en todo lo que él les pidiera. Pensándolo de cierto modo, era su deber si es que deseaban tener una muerte dulce.

Recordaba al primero. Era regordete y lo miró asustado en cuanto posó sus ojos en él después de cerrar la puerta. Recordó sus vanos intentos de ocultarse entre las sombras como si esperase que ahí, en la oscuridad, no pudiera verlo. Quizá si hubiese respirado con menos calma, confiado de que su plan había dado resultado, le habría escuchado llegar por detrás antes de que le rajara el cuello de aquel modo tan poco elegante. Lo escuchó gemir hasta que la sangre se le agolpó en la garganta impidiéndole hablar y cayó al piso, donde Vincent le dio un puntapié de desdén, aunque se recuperó enseguida al pensar en que la noche apenas comenzaba.

No recordaba con exactitud si el segundo era un chico o una chica, lo que sí eran sus gritos estridentes. Debía admitir que disfrutaba bastante cuando gritaban, pero aquello era una exageración que más parecían los chillidos de un ave. Hastiado, le obligó a abrir la boca al punto de escuchar como crujió la quijada al ser fracturada, y tomó su lengua entre los dedos. El cuchillo rasgó la parte interna de las mejillas provocándole a su víctima una sensación de asfixia, eso hasta que sintió como empezaba a cortar un buen trozo de lengua. Se removió desesperado, pero Vincent no se dejó amedrentar: al contrario, tales acciones parecieron incentivarlo hasta que fue capaz de arrancar aquel pedazo sanguinolento y lanzarlo lejos. Ahora, únicamente jadeos ininteligibles emergían de la boca contraria, y fueron moderándose al compás del movimiento del cuchillo en su vientre.

El tercero había sido particularmente difícil. Creyó que ser testigo del fin de sus compañeros habría sido un shock lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverlo dócil como un animalito, cosa que no pasó: se defendió, intentó atacarlo mordiéndolo con unos dientes grandes como los de un conejo. Era un animal, sí, pero acorralado y desesperado por sobrevivir, lo cual lo hacía peligroso. Logró tirarlo al suelo y ahí, usando su fuerza y su tamaño considerablemente superior, le destrozó el rostro a puñetazo limpio. Sólo así pudo verlo llorar, y eso lo llenó de rabia. ¿Por qué el chiquillo idiota tenía que hacerse el fuerte? Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para torturarlo y demostrarle quién mandaba ahí, pero el cuchillo en su garganta fue más rápido. Se incorporó, buscando al siguiente.

Aprovechando aquellas distracciones, el cuarto intentó escapar por el largo pasillo que separaba la habitación del resto del local. Corrió tan aprisa como se lo permitieron sus piernas pero al final cayó por mero descuido, y cuando se intentó incorporar fue que pudo tomarlo de los tobillos para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su sala de juegos. Creyó haberlo jalado tan fuerte que escuchó un grito de dolor, tal vez le había desgarrado algún tendón o algo así… Prefirió ignorarlo ya que sus conocimientos de anatomía no abarcaban más allá de las vísceras y uno que otro órgano. Ya en el lugar y con la puerta cerrada, el chico lo miró aterrorizado, con esa mirada que Vincent amaba y que le producía una agradable sensación de poder. Acercó la hoja del cuchillo al ojo del menor y se lo reventó como si fuera un niñito que pinchaba un globo. La cuenca sangraba profusamente, y el chico se retorció desesperado hasta que sintió el pie del mayor hundiéndose en su caja torácica e impidiéndole la correcta respiración.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó de pronto el del traje morado, mismo que había dejado de estar impecable debido a las manchas de sangre y los pedazos de carne que habían saltado en su frenesí — ¿Por qué los niños son tan estúpidos? ¿Sus padres no les dijeron que nunca hay que confiar en los extraños?

El menor no contestó, intentando apartarlo. Apretó las diminutas manitas en torno a su tobillo, y Vincent pensó en lo fácil que sería romperlas. Quitó el pie y el niño respiró aliviado a pesar del dolor, tosiendo escandaloso hasta que sintió el pisoteo en la mano derecha. Vincent elevó su pie y volvió a aplastarlo en repetidas ocasiones, lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurarse de romper aquellos huesos todavía sin soldar, ¿los huesos de los niños serían de leche, como sus dientes? Era una excelente forma de averiguarlo.

—Anda, grita… Un poco más —dijo el asesino —.Aguanta. Necesito más… más diversión…

Los sollozos del menor fueron bajando de nivel hasta que el hombre de morado cerró los párpados repentinamente tranquilo, como si hubiera llegado a la culminación de su sangriento éxtasis.

Ya en casa y en el mundo real, Vincent despierta en su cama y parpadea antes de sonreír por aquel sueño que acaba de tener, de ese recuerdo que aparece en su memoria cada que cierra los ojos. Una placentera sensación le recorre el cuerpo y le provoca un estremecimiento. Sus últimas palabras vuelven a su mente: Necesita más. Cuatro personas no fueron suficientes para él y no lo serán nunca. Debe continuar… ¿Con cuántos se sentirá satisfecho? ¿Ocho, diez? ¿Once? No lo sabe y no le importa. Se estira y cubre con la sábana antes de cerrar los párpados y evocar a aquellos cuatro niños muertos, sus cuerpos cosidos a puñaladas y las muecas de terror en sus rostros. Se muerde el labio inferior para ahogar una carcajada y retorna a los brazos de Morfeo, tranquilo como no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo y deseando la llegada del nuevo día para volver sus sueños realidad.

* * *

 _Como seguramente habrán notado si dan un vistazo a mis otros fics, Purple man es mi personaje favorito y escribo cosas de él la mayor parte del tiempo XD hay una teoría interesante (aunque desconozco su autor, si alguien lo sabe dígamelo por favor) que dice que los animatrónicos se mueven siguiendo los patrones que tuvieron los niños antes de morir. Me pareció interesante y decidí hacer esta pequeña historia basada en ello, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
